


Time is of the esscence

by Galaxy_Angst



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, Bill Denbrough Needs a Hug, Bill Denbrough is a Good Friend, Blood and Gore, Derry is Terrible, Everyone told me no but I said yes, Human Pennywise (IT), I thought it was a great idea, LiFe iS a HiGhWaY, M/M, Murder, Pennywise (IT) is His Own Warning, Robert Gray needs to calm his thirst, Robert Gray needs to stop, Robert Gray needs to take a nap, Robert has dimples okay fight me., Sad Bill Denbrough, The turtle is a bit of a snake, Violence, billwise, human robert 'bob' gray
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-01 00:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18325151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Angst/pseuds/Galaxy_Angst
Summary: The once good town of Derry is plauged by the deaths of its children, bodies turn up or rather what remains of them. You would think there would be horror spreading quickly like wild fire, alas there would be if someone cared.Bill Denbrough is distraught after the disappearance of his brother, but after receiving the abilty to travel back in time he at last has the chance to track down the murderer.Except theres one little problem, he cannot control when he turns back time.





	Time is of the esscence

**Author's Note:**

> Another impulsive work ^^ 
> 
> I wanted to write something and this is what I came up with... Bill being a time traveller. 
> 
> This work contains Violence, Death of children, A bit of bad language, Murder, Child neglect, Main character putting themselves in harm's way, Time travel, Bad decisions, Good decisions, Angst, Blood and gore, Human Pennywise (Robert Gray), and homosexuality along with possible smut.
> 
> When Georgie goes missing he is 12 years old. I know that in the novel/film he was younger but I need to change ages for the fic okay ^^ 
> 
> The couples ages are:  
> Bill is almost 19  
> Robert is 23  
> Richie is 19  
> Eddie is almost 19
> 
> I'm not that great with maths especially when it comes to years so... Let's just say that the year Georgie goes missing is 2005 and that in chapter 1 where it has been a year since he went missing it is 2006 :) 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy and if you could give some feedback then that would be lovely ^^ I love hearing from you guys.

Rain tapped on the windows, strong winds punched the walls, thunder clapped above the roof and lightning stabbed the earth leaving it scorched in its wake. To Bill Denbrough there was nothing more frightening than being alone during a thunderstorm, loud violent noises pounding everywhere and the power going out was the worst combination.

His mother had gone out of town to visit her sister while his father was at a late night meeting for work, Bill was all alone in the house.

Alone and cold.

He had already eaten the food his dad left out for him and there wasn't a chance in hell Bill planned to go downstairs in the dark. Instead, he sat in his room huddled under his duvet like he was 7 again, but he didn't care even if Greta were to see him cower because of the thunder he wouldn't care.

The wifi was off so he couldn't message Richie and Eddie or even Stan about how he was feeling, but most importantly he worried about his lost little brother.

Was Georgie also alone and afraid of the thunder?

It had been a year since he went missing and still there had been no sign of him, Bill didn't want to believe what the police told them, that his brother was most likely dead. His parents were distraught of course and Bill understood that they needed time to grieve, but their cold behaviour towards him stung.

They took the news as the truth.

Bill couldn't accept it as they had done, Georgie had to be out there somewhere! He could have gone playing in the barrens and gotten lost or he could be out there somewhere injured and homesick. Bill could not bear the thought of his brother being harmed and alone, but there was something even graver he tried not to consider.

What if Georgie was kidnapped?

The very thought of someone snatching his little brother away and doing god knows what to him broke Bill's heart, so no matter what he was told he would turn his head away pretending that he couldn't hear a word.

\------------------

The next day Bill was invited by Richie and Eddie to go down to the beach not too far away from town, in need of some cheering up he accepted. They took the bus which meant that Eddie and Bill had an hour and a half of Richie telling jokes, Eddie had been resting his head against Bill's shoulder when Richie began turning a little green.

"Richie, are you okay?" Eddie asked worriedly, quickly grabbing Bill's arm anxiously.

It was at that moment when Richie's stomach rejected everything he'd had for his breakfast, Eddie screamed in fear for his life his nails dug harshly into Bill's arm. Bill cursed loudly turning his head away from the scene, two seats away from them a woman jumped in shock at the noise and the bus stopped.

Richie was given a sick bag and some water from a charitable passenger, the driver reluctantly cleaned up the mess Richie had made and suggested that he sat near the front instead of the back.

"Are we close to the beach yet?" Bill asked with an idea forming in his mind, Eddie looked at him curiously.

"Well, we're 20 minutes away due to the traffic that's been piling up." the driver answered with a scratch to her head, Bill winced.

"How long would it take if we were to walk?" Bill asked and gestured to Richie and Eddie.

"It'd probably take you about less than 20, like maybe 14 minutes or something like that." the driver replied letting out a long sigh.

In the end, the trio agreed it would be best for them to walk the rest of the way, Richie stumbled a little and complained about the ache in his head, but he was persistent about making it to the beach. Eventually, they made it and to their surprise, it wasn't as crowded as they had thought it would be since it was nearing summer time the beaches were always packed.

"I mean schools haven't broken up for the holidays yet," Eddie said as he carefully walked down the stairs leading towards the sandy terrain, Richie leaned against Bill as they walked down together.

Richie managed to rest up for 15 minutes with his gifted waterbottle before he began telling his jokes again.

He was soon up and causing trouble on the beach after he recovered, running and shouting scaring off a few of the beachgoers. Eddie purchased a bucket and spade and began to happily try to build a sandcastle, Richie laughed at him.

"Aw c'mon Ed's what are you 5?" Bill sprayed him with a water gun and grinned.

"Beep beep Richie."

For the next hour, Bill and Richie chased each other around with water guns and eventually with buckets of water, meanwhile Eddie had been building an army of sandcastles decorated with shells he'd collected.

Richie tackled Bill to the ground which proceeded in a small wrestling match that ended with Eddie pouring water on the both of them with his bucket. He laughed at the surprised faces of his friends, together the three of them had a wonderful time at the beach.

Eddie took pictures when they weren't looking little did he know that Richie had been doing the same.

Bill took a picture of Eddie being wrestled into an unwilling hug by Richie. By the time they decided it would be the best heading over to the bus stop they realised their clothes were covered in sand, Richie ran off to one of the shops close to the beach and bought them all something new to wear.

Bill was given Donald Duck swimming shorts and a SpongeBob towel to drape around his shoulders, Eddie was given Minnie mouse swimming shorts and a Squidward towel. And Richie had bought himself Mickey mouse swimming shorts and a Patrick towel, Eddie declared he was never going to let Richie buy him clothes again.

"But Ed's you're the _Minnie_ to my Mickey!" Richie whined with a little pout, which only made Eddie more cross with him.

They got onto the bus in their new attire and tried to withstand the judgemental looks they received, but in the end, they decided to get off the bus once they were only half an hour away from town.

"This is _your_ fault, Richie!" Eddie hissed, meanwhile Richie wasn't paying attention and instead admiring his swimming shorts.

"I can't believe they actually suit you! Such a perfect fit too and to think I got them from the _kids' section_." Richie whistled happily to himself but began to run once Eddie tried to whack him with his towel.

Richie while still running away from an embarrassed Eddie began to sing, Bill couldn't stifle the laughter that spilt out from his lips as he tried to keep up with his friends.

"Richie, I swear to God!" Eddie shouted angrily, holding his towel tightly in his hand.

" _We won't hesitate to break down the garden gate there's_ _not much time left today!_ " Richie sang loudly, he turned his head to glance at Eddie and decided to slow down.

Eddie grabbed onto Richie's shoulders pressing his weight forward he didn't expect Richie to lift him up. He let out a surprised squeak as he clung to Richie's shoulders. Bill walked beside them smiling widely, Richie continued to give Eddie a piggyback as they began to speed walk the rest of the way towards Derry.

_" Life is a highway I wanna ride it all night long! If you're going my way I wanna drive it all night long!"_ Bill and Richie sang in unison as they made it back into town, Eddie complained that they were causing a scene.

Richie put him down on a bench and whopped giving Bill a high five.

"We should do that again sometime! Maybe we could try to get Stan or Mike to join us. Oh, It'd be smashin' fun governor!" Richie grinned excitedly as he was already envisioning the next trip out.

In the end, Bill walked home with his backpack filled with his dirty clothing, a plastic bag carrying his bucket and the water gun he only hoped his dad wasn't home. He received a lot of stares and truthfully they did bother him but not for the reason that the stares bothered Eddie.

Bill felt angry that an 18-year-old boy wearing Donald duck swimming shorts and a SpongeBob towel could draw more attention and 'concern' than countless missing children and parts of dead bodies being found. So Bill didn't give them his attention, ignored the 'whispered' comments and rolled his eyes at the elderly folk who sneered at him, Bill didn't see the problem really after all you're never too old for Disney.

He stopped at a crossing waiting for the signal that would tell him it was safe to cross the road, a few seconds later someone joined him at the crossing.

Bill looked at them and felt his heart jump a little in his chest. It was a rather tall man who had joined him, dressed in a black denim jacket, grey jeans and converse. His ginger hair stood out against his pale complexion, but it was his eyes that struck Bill the most, eyes the prettiest shade of blue he had ever seen. If his parents could hear his thoughts about the man he was sure he would be kicked out of the house. 

He wasn't a stranger to the man, often they bumped into each other in the corner shop and sometimes when the man was on his way to a kids party. His name was Robert Gray (although he insisted on being referred to as Bobby or Bob at least) and he worked as a clown, Robert from what Bill had learnt was very serious about his work as a clown. When he was in his clown outfit he insisted that he be called Pennywise, Bill didn't mind and went along with it to amuse the man. 

"Hey, Bobby." Bill greeted, turning his head to properly look at the man rather than from the corner of his eye. 

Robert glanced over at Bill with a friendly smile, "Afternoon Billy! Pardon me I didn't notice you down there." the man always had a way of teasing him and it irritated Bill sometimes. The man was attractive and Bill wasn't going to deny his attraction towards Robert, would he ever confess to the man? Probably not. 

"Yeah yeah, hows your day been?" Bill asked curiously, looking briefly at the lights to make sure they hadn't given them the good to go symbol yet. 

Robert smiled again which brought Bill's attention towards the indentation that appeared on his cheeks. He couldn't help but stare, Robert had dimples and Bill only just noticed! 

"Well, I went to a kids party earlier this morning and spent the rest of the day preparing for a nice dinner later," Robert replied politely gently gesturing to his bag of shopping, those alluring eyes never leaving Bill. 

"Oh yeah, what're you having?" he asked as the signal to cross bleeped next to them, together they crossed the road to the other side. 

"I'm having roast tonight. I've been craving it all day long! After the work I was put through earlier I think I deserve a good roast." Bill nodded in agreement with Robert as they walked together down the street, Bill wondered what a sight they would be to anyone else passing by. 

"So Bill, _enjoying_ a change of attire today are we?" Robert prodded with a teasing smile, eying the swimming shorts that stuck tightly to Bill.

Bill laughed and began to explain to Robert about what happened at the beach and complained about Richie.

"I think they _suit_ you in a way. Rather _tight_ in some places though." Robert said casually, cautiously Bill met his eyes and smiled.

"I need to go this way. But I'll see you around, see you." Bill waved and watched as Robert smiled coyly at him.

'Too handsome..' Bill thought as he turned his back to Gray and walked towards the direction of his house. 

\-------------

It was evening time when Bill unzipped his backpack to take out its contents, the water gun, bucket and his dirty clothes. 

Except there was _something_ else in his bag hiding in the bottom of the bucket. 

To Bill's utter surprise there was a small turtle inside the bucket! How in the world had he not noticed a turtle there before? There hadn't been any at the beach and the only shells they had seen were seashells.

Carefully he reached inside and gently took the small creature out of the bucket, holding the turtle was a little strange but then a sudden realisation hit him. 

"Shit! How am I gonna get you back to the beach." he cursed to himself quietly and began to try and think of what to do in the meantime to provide comfort for the turtle. 

The sea creature blinked slowly up at him and to Bill it almost appeared as though it were smiling at him. 

"Young ones such as yourself shouldn't swear." Bill stared at the turtle bewilderedly, stared intensely at it in disbelief.

Did it just talk?

"Sure did. Say mind quitting that whole idea of returning me to the ocean and all that? I'm not your average turtle." The turtle spoke again, but more importantly, did it read his mind? A turtle with the power to talk and read minds was in his very hands. 

 

"Hey, would you please calm yourself. Yeah, I am a talking mind reading turtle go figure. Now can you please be quiet so I can say what I've been rehearsing inside your awful container all day?" the turtle addressed Bill in an irritated tone and to his own surprise, he nodded. 

"Thank you. Now we can get down to things. To put this rather simply would you like to travel back in time?" the turtle asked and his black eyes twinkled up at Bill curiously. 

Bill blinked slowly and tried to reason with himself about the situation. There was no way this was real because really a talking turtle in his bag that can read minds asking about time travel? Yeah, right there is exactly the kind of thing that happened in his dreams. Bill was asleep in his bed and this was the dream he was having. 

The turtle didn't comment about his thoughts and simply waited for him to say something in return to answer it's question. 

"Yeah, sure I mean why not. Time travel always seems like good fun in sci-fi novels." Bill replied and he wasn't lying because it did seem like good fun. 

"Great. I'm Maturin although most earthlings know me as that massive turtle with the world on it's back. My apologies if I'm not what you cracked me up to be but I'm not really here to impress. I have a gift I'd like to give you, time travel is a tricky thing though just warning you. Think about all the things you could discover! All of those dirty secrets this town tries to hide and the amount of change that could occur because of your meddling! It would send my heart pumping really fast if I were a human with that chance."  Maturin informed Bill with a slight drawl in his voice at the end.

"Changes?" Bill repeated curiously, mind racing to thoughts of Georgie and missing posters. 

"Yes. You could find out who is behind the murders of the children. You could get justice for Georgie. Now wouldn't that be an event huh?" The turtle spoke with a thoughtful tone and the twinkle in his eyes intensified. 

"It'd be cool to go back in time," Bill said and the turtle chuckled, dream or not he would jump at the chance to expose the killer to Derry.

"Alrighty then! But don't blame me if it only goes so far okay? It's tricky stuff. Good luck." 

 

Bill's eyes snapped open. 

His body was on top of the bed, hair displaced, shirt riding up exposing his skin, jeans sticking to his legs and a pair of shoes abandoned at the bottom of the bed. 'Odd.' Bill thought to himself, 'I wasn't wearing jeans last night. Where did the swimming shorts go?' Bill scanned the room with bleary eyes. He turned to face his pillow and dug his phone out from underneath to check the time. 

11:30

"Bill, hurry up we need to go now!" His dad shouted from the bottom of the stairs, turning to look at his distant wife who stared at the pictures they had of their youngest son on the wall. 

"Bill!" he called out again frustratedly hurridly stomping off into the kitchen to get a glass of water. 

Panic rushed through him at the sound of his dad's irritated tone he pulled some shoes on and hurriedly ran out of his room and downstairs. His mother stared at the pictures they had hung on the wall, something cold nestled in his stomach at the sight. 

"There you are. Did you take a shower as I told you to? Because it doesn't smell like it. Anyway, it's too late now. Come on we need to get to Richie's house before Mr & Mrs Tozier poke their noses into why we're tardy again." his dad appeared from the kitchen grumbling to Bill and took out his car keys from his trouser pockets.

They drove to Richie's house in silence. 

His parents at the front and Bill sat alone in the back in his usual seat with the other unoccupied as it had been for a year. 

Bill couldn't get last night's dream out of his mind and the feeling of deja vu settled in his very being poising the notion that he had been in the current situation before. Yesterday he had gone to the beach with Eddie and Richie which had been on a Saturday but Bill hadn't arranged to go to Richie's house the day after and his mother was- his mother was out of town. 

Slowly he turned his head away from his window towards the front passenger seat with his heart in his mouth. His mother was home and in the car with them. 

"M-Mother, aren't you s-supposed to be visiting your sister?" Bill asked warily already aware of his dad's waning patience with him that morning. 

His mother glanced at him seeing through him as though he wasn't really in the backseat staring at her and her lips became pursed before relaxing and smoothing out again, "I'm not visiting her until July next year." she muttered and if Bill hadn't been keenly trying to listen for her small voice then he wouldn't have heard her say a word. 

He leaned into his seat pulling his phone out of his jeans where he'd quickly stashed it before leaving, tried unlocking it twice then tapped on the calendar app and stared intently at the glaring number staring up at him. 

September 11th. 

Yesterday it was July and now it was September that and his mother hadn't gone to visit her sister yet and they were going to Richie's...

'Goodluck, Bill!' The turtle's voice echoed in his ears, Bill couldn't believe what was happening to him out of all the things he had been through this had never been something he thought would happen to him.

He went back a year to precisely 4 months after Georgie's disappearance, so that must mean that his parents were sending him to Richie's to go to couples councilling. Ever since his brother vanished their marriage began to crumble and it wasn't unnoticed by Mr & Mrs Tozier who suggested that they attend the couples counselling to 'Save their marriage' his parents reluctantly agreed but it was clear that their marriage was too damaged to repair. 

Richie wouldn't believe him if he told him he had travelled back in time, nobody would. 

Bill tried to think back to what happened during September and recalled a few sleepovers, more missing kids, Eddie breaking his arm after falling out of a tree Richie dared him to climb and meeting Robert Gray. 

He knew that he wouldn't be able to tell his friends what was going on, but if he was crafty enough he could prevent any more children from disappearing and unmask the child abductor bringing them to justice. 

Bill at that moment had no idea about the hardships he would face.

It was only a matter of time.


End file.
